Deviant
by FreakyDeaky01
Summary: Lemon that might end up having somewhat of a plot in future chapters. Just a drabble of mine that I'll only update when I feel inspired - meaning irregularly and infrequently. I just thought some of you might get a kick out of it. Harry/Multi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in this story, I'm just having a little fun with them.

**Please Note:** This story is just a drabble for me. I won't have any kind of normalized updating schedule. I write for it when I feel like it and the updates are likely to be few and far between. I hadn't originally planned on posting this, but I thought some of you might get a kick out of it.

**Summary:** Lemon with somewhat of a plot, or at least I think there will be more of a plot in future chapters. Lots of smut, lots of partners, I'm probably going to include just about everything I can think of except m/m slash, only because that's not my cup of tea and I don't think I'd be able to write it.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The streets of Surrey were as quiet as they usually were at this time of night. Each and every one of the inhabitants of the house at Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging had fallen asleep only hours before, after an exhausting day of eating, gossiping and watching TV...

...that is, all except for one.

Completely covered by his far-too-old and tattered blankets, within his small bedroom on the second floor, Harry Potter lay in his bed, flashlight in hand, mesmerized at the discovery he had made earlier that day...

* * *

His relatives had gone out for a lunch meeting with the family of one of his Uncle's bosses. Shortly after finishing his chores, Harry, for the first time he could recall in recent memory, let his curiosity get the best of him, and began to snoop around the areas of the house that he'd normally left unexplored.

He'd never done it before, out of fear of punishment, but this year, after the apparent increase in activity of Voldemort's followers, Dumbledore had put up temporary wards that would hide his wand signature against detection in case he found himself in a situation where he needed to defend himself in some way. Supposedly, Sirius had presented a convincing argument to the Headmaster on his behalf, but at the same time, he had been given a strict warning to avoid using his wand unless it was absolutely necessary. But just having the ability to use his wand any time he wanted, without the Ministry finding out, allowed Harry's curious side to overrule his normally cautious conscience.

The basement held nothing of interest other than a large spider that had made it's web in one of the ceiling's corners. The warning he had given the arachnid against his relatives penchant for squishing things that crept and crawled, seemed to reach the spider's understanding somehow, as it immediately scurried away and out of sight. His Uncle's study turned out to be just as boring as the man himself. He wondered if Petunia knew about the stashed flask in the back of one of the filing drawers.

His Aunt and Uncle's bedroom turned out to be just as stale as it's owner's personalities, except for a strange device he had found hidden in the back of the bottom drawer of their nightstand. He wasn't exactly sure what it's purpose was, but given it's shape, and after overhearing a few hushed conversations back in his Hogwarts dormitories, he decided he didn't really want to confirm his suspicions. After a shiver of disgust, he then moved on to his cousin's bedroom.

At first, everything had turned out to be just as he'd expected. All the latest electronics, some of them broken, were strewn about the room. Clothes both clean and dirty, almost completely covering the dirty, crumb-laden floor. Two shelves of pristine trophies, looking completely out of place in a room that would make any normal human being run from the room in disgust.

Just before he was about to leave the room to snoop through the hall closet, he caught sight of the corner of a magazine poking out from under his cousin's king-sized mattress. Wanting to know what kind of reading material could possibly hold his idiot of a cousin's interest, Harry slowly lifted the mattress off to investigate.

What he found was something that he'd only heard talk of four times before in his, so far, short life; once while listening in on a conversation between Dudley and his gang of stooges, and three separate times from overhearing a few of the upper-year Muggleborns' conversations back at school.

At first, Harry couldn't help but look away in embarrassment. He knew the basics of how babies were made, and he'd begun noticing the different shapes and sizes of the girls he'd seen around school, but the images that were splayed across the covers of these magazines were entirely foreign to his admittedly limited range of imagination.

Eventually, his hormones got the best of him and he couldn't help but kneel down to get a closer look. On one cover, a woman with an extremely large chest smiled up at him with her back arched at an uncomfortable looking angle. On another cover a woman was on her hands and knees facing the camera. Her mouth was open as if she was yelling, but she seemed to be extremely happy. A well-muscled man was kneeling behind her.

Harry immediately realized what they must be doing, but his unfamiliarity with the female anatomy led him to believe that the man was putting his...equipment, in place that was entirely far too disgusting. Not wanting to look at that image anymore, he gathered up enough courage to touch it in order to slide it out of the way, only to reveal another cover underneath that showed yet another large-chested girl sitting on the lap of yet another large-muscled man. Harry couldn't help but notice how big the man's...thing was. The woman in the picture seemed to be enjoying the fact that his equipment seemed entirely too big to be fitting where it was currently...fitting, and both of them seemed to be enjoying what they were doing very much. It almost reminded him of how good he felt every time he caught the snitch...except the pleasure these two looked like they were having seemed to be on a whole different level.

The idea that there was something in the world that could bring a person more pleasure than he got while playing Quidditch completely boggled his mind. Before today, he never would have thought it was possible.

Harry continued to peruse a few more covers, completely entranced by the images on the covers, but was still unable to gather up enough courage to actually open any of them up. One magazine seemed to be themed around black leather and odd-looking masks, another showcased Asian women.

One of the one's that caught his attention the most was the one where the girl on the cover was dressed in an outfit not unlike the uniforms the girls wore at school, excepting for the fact that the chest of the woman on this cover was nearly bursting out of her half-buttoned top. A similar image of Hannah Abbot immediately came to mind, since she was one of the only females he knew that could even come close to reaching this girl's...size, but Harry quickly squashed it down, feeling as if he had violated his Hufflepuff friend in some way.

Just when Harry was about to continue his investigation into this strange new world, he heard the feint sound of a car door slamming near the front of the house. He let the mattress fall and immediately bolted for the door...but just before he shut it, his instinct to run and hide was temporarily thrown to the wind. He ran back into the room and rushed over to the bed, then, without even looking, he stuck his hand between the mattresses and grabbed the first magazine his fingers touched. With a look, he saw that it was the one that had the woman sitting on the man's lap. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from the cover and ran out of the room once again, making sure that nothing was out of place, and closing the door as quietly as he could behind him.

Just before the front door opened with a loud bang, Harry made it back into his room without a sound. He immediately took the magazine and shoved it into his hiding place under the loose floorboard under the bed. He had just enough time after that to get himself into a position that looked like he'd been napping, when his bedroom door suddenly burst open.

"Get up, boy! There'll be no lazing around as long as there's work to be done!"

Harry pretended that he'd been startled awake by tiredly wiping his eyes clean. "But...I finished all my chores already." He hoped to Merlin that the loud and fast thumping of his heart wasn't outwardly visible or audible.

"Yes, well, we ran through some rain on the way to lunch, so the car needs a washing. Make sure you have it done in time to make dinner!" With that his Uncle slammed the door shut and stomped back down the hallway.

Harry closed his eyes in relief and slumped back down on to the bed. That was a close one. He took a few breaths before willing himself to get up and put some shoes on. He would wash the car now, and then he would make a large dinner afterward - which he knew he would end up having to clean up himself - but the whole time he worked, he knew he would be tingling with anticipation at the opportunity he'd have later that night to get a better look at what he'd 'borrowed' from his cousin's bedroom...

* * *

The next few weeks of summer were the quietest anyone at Number 4 could ever remember having since that fateful day Harry had gotten his letter to Hogwarts. Unbeknownst to them, the reason for the strange silence was because when Harry wasn't doing his chores, eating his meals, or going to the bathroom, he was holed up in his room, reading page after page of whichever magazine of Dudley's he happened to have in his possession at the time.

Soon after he had taken that first magazine, Harry took to switching them out, one for another, whenever he had the opportunity. Since Dudley's collection was so large, Harry hoped that he would never pay close enough attention to notice when one went missing, but even if he ever did, Harry would always eventually return whichever magazine he had to their rightful place, and since Dudley wasn't exactly the sharpest tack in the box, he would most likely come to the conclusion that he'd just temporarily misplaced it.

It wasn't long before Harry's curiosity soon turned into obsession. It got to the point where every minute of his spare time was taken up with looking at, and taking pleasure in, his stolen magazines. He couldn't go more than a few hours without thinking about them, which, in turn, meant he also couldn't go too long without relieving himself in the way that all teenaged boys assuaged their sexual frustrations.

Late at night, five days before his upcoming birthday, Harry lay in his bed, once again feeling the excitement and arousal that went along with reading one of the fictional articles in one of the wordier magazines. His imagination was running wild, inevitably placing himself in the role of the tall, dark deliveryman and, to his temporary surprise, casting Daphne Greengrass in the part of the frustrated busty housewife.

Near the end of the story, Harry winced in pain before he could finish himself off. It had been happening more and more lately and he was clueless as to how to solve the problem. The smartest decision would probably be to stop doing it for a while and let his skin recover on it's own, but his newfound obsession had clearly become somewhat of an addiction, and the idea of stopping was quickly judged to be completely out of the realm of possibility.

At first he tried using soap, but quickly threw that idea out the window after feeling the painful sting that came about when the soap got into the hole at the tip. He could do it fine with water running over himself in the shower, but he was sure his relatives would find it suspicious if he began going to the loo every couple hours to use the faucet. He momentarily tossed around the idea of trying out one of his Aunt's many lotions and creams, but he knew that was just asking for trouble, especially when she started noticing that her bottles went empty faster than usual.

After staring around the room for a few minutes, trying his best to think of another solution, his eyes came to rest for a moment on his holly and phoenix-feather wand. Out of nowhere, the words of his best male friend sprang to front of his consciousness: 'Are you a wizard or not?'

Harry immediately reached under his bed to retrieve his wand, but stopped in his tracks when he realized that he had no knowledge of any spell that could help with his particular problem. He sat back down on his bed to think, after stashing the magazine back into it's hiding spot. Surely there were spells out there that dealt with this sort of thing? With all the men that existed in the history of the magical world, there had to be at least some that wanted to utilize the infinite possibilities of magic in the privacy of their own bedrooms...right? There had to be someone that knew the answer, but he knew it would be extremely embarrassing to bring up the subject with anyone he knew.

Maybe there was a book somewhere? But how would he be able to get it? How would he pay for it? Maybe Flourish and Blotts had a mail-in service like Honeydukes and Madam Malkin's? Maybe since he was looking for books, he could use his school trust fund to buy them?

He immediately pulled out a sheet of parchment to draft a quick letter...

* * *

The day before his birthday, Harry received his first package. With the extra cost of an anonymity contract, he had ordered seven hundred galleon's worth of books, which, unfortunately, turned out to be only three total volumes. Turns out magical books on sex were extremely expensive for some reason. Probably something to do with supply and demand - the clerk did mention that the three books he ordered were extremely rare finds, after all - or maybe the extravagant cost was meant to discourage the average wizard from buying them?

Luckily, there had been no problems whatsoever in using his trust vault to buy what he wanted. Any store that sold school supplies had authorization to withdraw from school trust accounts if permission was given to them, which he gave eagerly.

Harry idly wondered if there were age limits on this sort of material in the wizarding world like there were in the muggle, and if so, how was he not questioned on it when he made his purchase? He supposed it likely had something to do with the fact that the clerk he exchanged letters with had enthusiastically given him a fifty percent discount on his order when he saw that the name on the order form was none other than that of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. He never really liked taking advantage of his fame in any way, but in this case, if it distracted the clerk enough to cause him to disregard his age, Harry was all the more grateful for it.

It was also, therefore, a good thing that they had offered him the anonymity clause to his contract, or his order details would likely be all over the front page of the Prophet by now. He could only imagine the disappointment on that clerk's face when he found out Harry would be shelling out the extra galleons to keep his transactions private.

* * *

The next day, a message from Dumbledore arrived in the morning, along with a few other assorted birthday cards and packages. The presents he received were as nice as always, and he was glad to have them, but Dumbledore's letter also included a note telling him that it would be about another month before he could join the Weasley's at the Burrow. The only reason given was that the protections on the Burrow were not yet at the strength required to keep them safe from a direct attack. Harry was a little saddened by the news, but at the same time, glad that he would be given more time to study his newly acquired books in private.

* * *

Harry's imagination was running rampant. He'd finished the first two books within the first week, nearly unable to put them down except to eat and do chores. The things he'd read about were even more exciting than anything he'd seen in Dudley's magazines. He was absolutely right in his previous assumptions on the wizarding world. The possibilities with sex and magic were nearly endless.

Granted, there were scores and scores of disclaimers on almost every spell, mostly saying that only the most powerful wizards were capable of pulling them off, but Dumbledore himself had expressed his belief that Harry was above average in that department. As long as he followed the instructions to the letter, he could probably do almost anything he wanted from these books. Needless to say, the Headmaster's reminder to only use his wand when absolutely necessary went out the window before he was done with the first chapter of the first tome.

The misgivings he first had in regards to fantasizing about his female schoolmates disappeared in a subsequent puff of metaphorical smoke. His mind ran wild with images of him driving each and every one of them to mind-blowing orgasms where they would eagerly scream his name in the throes ecstasy.

How had he not heard of these things at school? How could these types of spells exist without every boy in school passing around notes on how to use them? Surely it couldn't be just a power issue? There had to be hundreds of rich purebloods throughout the world that could afford these books and at least a few of them had to have enough power to implement them, right? There was something about this whole thing that just wasn't adding up. What was he missing?

His answer came in reading the third and final book. Harry knew from Dumbledore that your ability to use magic, for the most part, was based largely on intent and willpower. Yes, you had to learn a spell before you could cast it, but if you didn't really want to cast that spell in the first place, your magic would be greatly weakened or it might not even work at all. You had to WANT the effect to happen in order to bend the magic to your will.

Along those same lines, most of the spells listed in the three books required those individuals performing the spells, or those being subjected to them, to be at least partially willing to go through with it, sometimes even requiring outright desire, in order for them to work correctly. If Harry cast the charm on a girl that made her nipples more sensitive to his touch, it would only work if she actually wanted him to touch them. If someone tried to use a spell on a person they knew to be an unwilling participant, that spell would likely backfire on the caster, sometimes with fatal results.

With the level of trust required, it seemed that the only people that would truly able to take advantage of these kinds of spells were those that were married or those that were already in long-term relationships. But then...he was the Boy-Who-Lived, wasn't he? Didn't Hermione mention once that there was a group of girls at school that had started a Harry Potter fan club? Didn't Ron always get jealous when he caught sight of some random fan-girl staring at him? Didn't more than half the girls in school grow up reading stories about how brave and courageous the legendary Boy-Who-Lived was?

Never had Harry been so happy about his unwanted fame. If he could get even a fraction of these spells to work, and as long as he picked a girl that had at least some interest in him, he could probably live out his fantasies in real life. The idea of being able to see that same look of orgasmic bliss he saw in the magazines, plastered on the face of a girl in real life, made him harder than he'd ever been in his life.

But first...he had some practicing to do. The consequences of performing some of these spells wrong were often severe enough to turn most wizards and witches away from even making the attempt. Harry had every intention of being a master at them before even setting foot on the Hogwarts Express...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

After arriving at the Burrow a few weeks later, Harry's first course of action regarding his newfound knowledge was to be a test of all that he'd learned so far.

Luckily, Ginny was one of the safest candidates for this, since he knew for a fact that she still held quite a crush on him. Even so, he wanted to start with something little, just to test the waters; to make sure he could do this without screwing anything up. The anticipation at finally being able to experience some of the things he'd seen and read, made it difficult to keep up a normal persona leading up to his first experiment.

Four days after his arrival, he'd had her schedule roughly memorized. He knew exactly where and when to strike. The next morning, he made sure he was the first person awake. He quickly left Ron's room with a towel in hand and made his way to the loo across the hall. After showering normally for the first few minutes, he cast his first spell from one of the books. The increased length and weight was immediately noticeable. All traces of hair were removed from the neck down. Muscle size and definition were added next. Nothing too big, but just enough so that she would think his clothes had been able to hide it.

He checked the time and grew suddenly nervous. Any minute she would walk through the door wearing nothing but a night robe with a towel draped over her shoulder. Harry shut off the water and stepped out of the stall, waiting for the exact right moment. The excitement he felt at what could possibly happen, overtook his nervousness as he held his towel in position. When he finally heard her footfalls outside the door, he immediately brought the towel up to his face and head and began drying off, leaving the rest of his body exposed.

The door opened. Harry had to pretend he didn't hear her squeak. For the longest time, there was nothing but silence. She was staring at him. The spell he'd cast on himself that increased the desire of anyone that happened to look at his equipment seemed to be working perfectly. The fact that she had to have already had a good bit of desire for him in order for the spell to work only excited him further. He couldn't help his body's reaction. Another gasp. Harry couldn't pretend any more. He stopped drying his head and pretended to be shocked that someone had walked in on him.

"Ginny!"

She immediately turned her head to the side, but the desire she felt for him kept her from instinctively running out of the room. "Harry! I'm so sorry...I...I..."

This was it. This was his chance. "Like what you see?" He finished for her. He could then see her eyes grow large at his forwardness. "You can take a closer look if you want. But could you close the door first?"

Harry could tell his spells were working perfectly when she quickly shut the door without hesitation, although she still seemed to hold a small amount of reluctance, judging by how slowly she moved. Her eyes returned to his engorged member as she stared in wonder. "I've never...I mean, I've seen some...but never so...large, before." She walked closer to him as if in a trance. Her eyes left his cock for a few moments to check out the rest of his body. His larger, more defined muscles seemed to only increase her attraction. Once she was close enough, she hesitated, her natural reluctance breaking through the spell momentarily.

"Go ahead, touch it if you want, I know you want to. You've always wanted to know what it was like to hold the boy-who-lived in your hands. Now's your chance." Harry was a little surprised at his bravado, but given what he'd been reading all summer, it was no wonder he'd picked up on some of the language along the way.

Ginny slowly reached out with one hand and wrapped it around the middle of his length. Harry gave out a hiss of pleasure. This was the first time anyone but him had touched him there.

"It's so thick...and heavy. And...oh my! You're not even... fully hard yet?"

"Nope, this bad boy gets even bigger." It sounded just as corny in his head, but improvement would only come with practice.

In a matter of seconds, Harry was sporting a forty-centimeter erection that stood out as hard as a rock and at a slight upward angle. He was also slightly thicker than a butterbeer bottle.

"Bloody hell." Ginny whispered as she traced one of the protruding veins that ran a jagged line across one side.

"Stroke me Ginny. Please. You turn me on so much, I want to cum for you."

Ginny looked up into his eyes for confirmation before kneeling down on the floor. She then gently grabbed the base of his cock with two hands and began; slowly at first, but soon after, stroking with all her worth.

"Use your mouth, I want you to swallow it."

She nodded and began to kiss, lick and suck whatever part of him she could get to. She had no previous experience in this area, having only gotten as far as kissing with her previous boyfriends, but Harry seemed to like what she was doing so she stopped questioning herself and just continued on instinct. The only problem she had was with how big Harry was. His size prevented her form putting any length of him in her mouth, but then... it seemed Harry had a plan for that too.

"Go ahead, put your mouth around it, I know a spell that can help." She hesitated for a few seconds but then opened her mouth as wide as she could and brought him to her lips. To her surprise, once her mouth made contact with the tip of his cock, her mouth began to expand beyond normal human limits. Her eyes widened in shock, but then flashed with an intense primal lust. With one big forward thrust, she took him into her stretched mouth and throat until his oversized balls slapped against her chin. "Fuck, yes!. Holy Merlin, this is even better than I'd imagined!" Soon enough, they had a comfortable rhythm going. As she brought him closer and closer to climax, he pulled his cock out almost all the way and slammed the length back into her throat, slowly picking up the pace until they were both sweating at the physical exertion.

With a wave of his hand, Harry remapped a few of Ginny's neural pathways so that the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth created twice as much pleasure as it would have if he was fucking her pussy. Ginny's eyes widened in ecstasy. She tried to cry out, but his rock-hard member was still pounding away at her mouth.

Harry let it go on for about five more minutes. Luckily, he'd also cast a spell on himself that allowed complete control over when he let his orgasms come. When it was finally time to finish, knowing that their time was limited, his pace slowed so that he could prolong the pleasure. "Here it comes!" Once the blissful spasms started, he could tell that she'd begun to climax herself. His spurts were causing his cock to pulsate, which in turn created more friction on her mouth and throat, eventually driving her toward her own orgasmic convulsions. "Yeah baby, come for me. Come for your knight in shining armor. Come for the Boy-Who-Lived!"

With those strategic words, Ginny finally lost it. Midway through his orgasm, her body went nearly completely rigid, her eyes rolled back up into her sockets and her fingernails dug into his legs with an iron grip. Harry had to resist the urge to cry out in pain, but didn't find it too difficult after enduring his Uncle's belt for so many years.

After a few more seconds of muffled screams, Ginny's body went completely limp. With a loud slurp, her mouth slipped off his dick as she collapsed like a rag-doll to the floor. It was an odd sight seeing her mouth shrink back to normal proportions, but after what he'd just experienced, he couldn't really care less about how weird it looked. He made sure to cushion the hard tile floor before they began, so she didn't suffer any injuries in the fall, but Harry was having a hard time thinking about much else as his own orgasm didn't seem to be anywhere near stopping. Spurts of white fluid were being shot all over the bathroom. The first one hit Ginny in the neck as she fell. The next two shot up at the mirror above the sink. then, as Harry bent over to make sure she was okay, he continued to cum all over her body and the floor, shuddering with every jet, each time losing a bit of concentration on what he was doing. When he was finally done squirting, he sat down heavily next to Ginny's cum-soaked body, shivering with a pleasure that he had never imagined was possible.

"Less cum next time. Definitely less cum." He said to himself, breathlessly.

Four minutes, and a bathroom covered in a thick layer of sweet-smelling cum (another spell) later, Harry lay on the floor exhausted. "Ho-lee fuck! That was awesome! So much better than I expected!"

After catching his breath, Harry began to scourgify the room as Ginny lay in an orgasm-induced coma on the floor. Once he was done with that, he wrapped himself in a towel, cleaned her up as much as he could and levitated her body back across the hall and into her bed.

Harry hadn't exactly thought of the possible consequences of his actions before, beyond preventing the possibility of him becoming a teenage father, but now that he had actually carried out his plan to success, his mind was running a mile a minute. What would she say when she eventually woke up? Would she notice that she hadn't actually gotten around to taking a shower? Would she think it was all just a dream, or would things be forever awkward between them? He knew the spells he used only amplified existing feelings, but was it wrong to take advantage of her feelings like that? Even if deep down he knew she truly wanted it? He came to the conclusion that the only thing he could do now was wait and hope that everything would work out in the end. At best, she might remember the whole thing and maybe even want more of it in the future. But at worst, she could go straight to hexes and curses, feeling violated and embarrassed at the whole episode. He sure hoped he was lucky enough for the former.

Lost in his thoughts, he eventually made it to her room without a fuss and laid her down gently onto the bed without making a sound. He left her snoozing under her covers as he quietly made his way out of the room, but with one last look before shutting the door, Harry turned and left with a grin on his face.

She was smiling in her sleep.

* * *

Later that morning as everyone gathered around the table for breakfast, Harry watched Ginny as she walked into the room. She had a bright smile on her face and was practically skipping across the room.

"Good morning, dear." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "My, my, aren't we a chipper little chipmunk this morning?" Ginny skipped up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Very. I slept like a baby last night. Definitely something I needed." She made her way over to the table. Harry could tell that she was avoiding looking in his direction. He smirked. She probably thought it was a dream. And it looks like she was glad to have had it. Maybe things wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

The only concerns he had now after the morning's earlier activities was the fact that the physical changes he'd made to his body didn't seem to want to revert to normal after cancelling the spells. His muscle tone, hairlessness and penis size and control remained even after several attempts at dispelling. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, as the improvements were in no way negative other than the fact that his oversized dick seemed to be getting in the way more than it used to, but it was something he needed to look into so that he wouldn't make any mistakes on any of the more dangerous spells in the future. He'd have to consult his books at the earliest possible chance before doing anything further.

About halfway through the meal, after the conversation had turned lighter and people were joking around with each other, he caught her looking at him. Her blush was immediately noticeable. She tried to hide it away as a result of her crush like usual, but he knew better. Smirking slightly, he gave her a quick wink. Her eyes grew wide, silently asking herself if she had somehow made too much noise while she dreamt last night, but also because of the fact that Harry just winked at her! With a slight dip of his head, Harry directed her attention southward to a point below the tabletop. If possible, her eyes widened even more. The frantic, pleading look she gave, told him exactly what she was asking him without using any words. He nodded slowly, giving her another conspiratory wink.

Ginny immediately jumped out of her chair in shock. "I...have to, um...go talk to Luna! I told her I'd meet her this morning at the pond. Thanks for breakfast, Mum." She couldn't stop glancing at Harry every few moments, each time receiving a slight grin in return.

"I thought that wasn't till this afternoon?" Her mother asked.

"No reason not to set out early. It's good to connect with nature and all that, you know how she is. Maybe I can find a Crumble Horned Snorlack for her or something."

Harry couldn't resist the opportunity. "You mean the Crumple Horned Snorkack? If that's the case, you better be careful out there, Luna says that their horns are quite long and rigid. No telling what would happen if one were to poke you."

Ginny's knees almost gave out, but before she let herself fall, she bolted for the door mumbling something under her breath. Harry smirked to himself once more before returning to his eggs. He took a few moments to bask in the pleasure of knowing how flustered he'd made Ginny before she ran out. Everyone else seemed to ignore her odd behavior as they went back to their meals.

It wasn't until he looked over at Hermione that he realized his mistake. Her eyes were wider than normal as she stared at her food, as if she'd suddenly realized something, but didn't want to let anyone else know about it. Harry stared at her for a few moments until she finally looked up directly at him. He wasn't sure how he knew, but it seemed somehow obvious. She knew. She knew about the whole thing. Ginny must have told her about it before they came down. But then, Ginny must have relayed it as a dream. Her odd actions just now seemed to have made Hermione realize the same thing Ginny had. That it wasn't a dream at all.

Harry began to fidget with nervousness. Hermione's penetrating gaze only meant that she would eventually corner him and blast him with questions. It wasn't until he caught a flicker of something else in her eyes that a whole new idea started scratching at the surface of his imagination.

Just to make sure he wasn't mistaking that look, Harry waited for it to happen again, and sure enough, just before she finished her last few bites, she glanced in his direction once more, seemingly looking at a spot just below the table's surface...directly at where his monster-sized member now rested between his magically-muscled legs...

* * *

It took Harry a bit of studying to realize what was going on. Hermione shouldn't have been affected by the spells he put on Ginny, but somehow, she had been. The only possible way she could have been affected by it was if she had somehow come into contact with his semen at some point. Which was of course laced with a spell that gradually increased a person's desire for whoever produced the fluid until they eventually couldn't resist having sex with them again. But then...Harry made sure he cleaned off every inch of her body before taking her back to her room. The only place that could possibly still have any of it left was inside her mouth. But then that would mean...

Now THERE was something he never would have imagined them doing together. Never in a million years would he have expected them to do anything like that together. What in the world could've triggered that level of intimacy between his two seemingly straight, best female friends? Was it just the bi-curious thing like in Dudley's magazines? Was it a new development, or was it something deeper that he just hadn't noticed till now? More importantly, what would have driven them to kiss each other the morning after his escapade with Ginny? His cock twitched at the scenarios his imagination came up with.

Upon further study, he also found the answers as to why his physical changes had remained permanent even after casting the cancellation spells. In the early days of the development of sexual magic, it was found that temporary changes in a person's body seemed to always revert back to normal before the sexual act was complete due to the lack of concentration available to those in the throes of ecstasy, which led to a few gruesome and sometimes fatal accidents. Therefore, it became necessary in future spell creations to make them permanent with an interweaved key action or phrase that would release the spell when reversion was desired. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Harry had made the rookie mistake of forgetting to cast the keys in his initial physical transformations. He later found that there were ways of correcting the problem within the re-casting of an identical spell by interweaving a secondary key along with a primary key, but in the end, he decided he like the changes and would only return himself to normal if they proved to be a problem in the future.

After all...Ginny didn't seem to have a problem with it.

A flicker of thought passed Harry's mind a moment later. He wondered if the House Elves at Hogwarts would let him cum into the drinks before they were served at the opening feast. It would be a quick way of figuring out exactly who held any sort of desire toward him and who didn't. He'd have to contact Dobby about it when he got to school.

Right now, he had a more immediate matter to deal with. Even with the ingestion of his cum, the spell it was laced with wouldn't have worked if Hermione didn't already have existing feelings for him. It was a possibility that had never crossed Harry's mind before. He had always seen Hermione as something closer to a sister than a possible romantic interest. Even when she showed up at the Yule Ball, his examination of her developing body only lasted a few brief seconds before his thoughts returned to the girl that was attached to his arm. But now... now he couldn't get her off his mind. Every touch, every hug, every smile. The way her uniform seemed to fit better the last couple years. The way her shapely bum fit into those tight muggle jeans she always wore. The way she always took charge of a situation whenever she thought it was needed. Her loyalty. Her devoted friendship...

They way she seemed to take a bit of pleasure out of bossing him and Ron around...

The look on her face after she pummeled Malfoy to the ground...

The image of one of Dudley's magazines immediately popped to the front of his imagination. Except the woman holding the whip, now had Hermione's face. Her body was covered in a skimpy leather outfit, complete with fishnet stockings and extremely high heels. The thought of having that imaginary vision commanding him in what she wanted, sent shivers down his spine. To be under Hermione's command like that...to give her the pleasure of allowing her bossy side run free, when he knew she always did her best to rein it in. Could Hermione be a closet dominatrix? Could he be a closet submissive? He knew she would never be as cruel as some of the people were in the magazine stories, but he also now knew that there was at least a slight possibility that she might find pleasure in having someone around that would listen to her every command without question. This idea deserved a bit of exploration. Harry was rock hard just thinking about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

It wasn't until two weeks later that the continued tension between Harry and his best female friend came to a figurative head.

The Weasley's had all been invited to a distant relative's birthday party in Italy. Normally they wouldn't have taken up the offer since most of the invitations they received like this were from people they'd never even met before, but Mr. Weasley had just gotten a raise at work and some time for vacation, and he thought that it would be a good idea to take advantage of the opportunity. They wanted Harry and Hermione to go with them, especially Harry in Ginny's case, but an international portkey permit was required for each person. Hermione's parents were currently on Walkabout in Australia and there was no hope of Dumbledore letting Harry out of the country, so they were instead going to be sent to stay at Grimmauld place, where the occasional Order member could keep an eye on them until term started.

Much to his and Ginny's mutual pleasure, they'd gotten together several more times since their initial encounter a couple weeks back, and he could tell that she was quickly becoming addicted, but no matter how far they went, he still found himself oddly unwilling to go all the way. Maybe it was due to the fact that he knew she was being pushed along by the spells, or maybe it was because he was still nervous himself about taking that final step, but there was no denying that they enjoyed what they were doing for each other, even though they hadn't really defined what sort of relationship they had.

Now that she was gone, however, he was practically aching for the opportunity to bury himself in her pussy...repeatedly...until she screamed his name over and over again. At the point of his arrival at Number Twelve, Harry hadn't had a release for three days due to the hustle and bustle of the Weasley's preparing for an international trip, and taking care of himself...well, that just didn't seem to cut it anymore.

It was those primal urges that eventually drove him to set out on a little fact-finding mission in regards to his best female friend. On the third morning of their stay, he sat quietly in one of the chairs at the kitchen table waiting for her to make her way downstairs for breakfast...

* * *

The door opened and Harry looked up without saying a word.

"Mornin, Harry!" He knew she knew about every single one of his encounters with Ginny. He admired her for her ability to hide that very fact and act as if nothing had changed at all. Things had been somewhat tense since they'd been left alone practically to their own devices, but she seemed to do a good job of hiding it. He was about to see if he could break down those impenetrable walls.

When Harry didn't respond, except to watch her quietly walk across the room, she turned away from making her toast to give him a questioning look. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded slightly. "Yes ma'am."

"Ma'am?"

Harry bowed his head in subservience. "Would Mistress like to be referred to as otherwise?"

His best friend nearly dropped her plate to the floor. It was then that Harry realized the irony behind her and her House Elf rights organization S.P.E.W. But it wouldn't be till much later that he would find out that the reason she was against bossing elves around was because she didn't like the remote similarities a Master/Elf relationship shared with her subconscious fantasies of giving commands to other's without protest.

"Don't call me...that...either!" Harry saw the shiver that her body made, even as she scolded him.

Harry bowed his head once more. "As you wish, my lady."

"Harry, cut that out!" Another shiver.

He immediately stood up from his chair and knelt on the floor in front of her. "Your wish is my command." He grabbed a knife off the counter and held it in his right hand. "What would you have me cut out, my lady?"

Hermione covered her face with her hands. "Harry, please stop!"

He could hear the waver of desire in her trembling voice. He knew that some of her emotions were being magnified by the lingering spell that she'd ingested from kissing Ginny a couple weeks ago, but the fact that the desire had to have already existed for the spell to work made his blood pump with maddening excitement He made a mental note to ask her about her relationship with Ginny when the opportunity presented itself, since his private time with Ginny usually involved more screaming and moaning than talking.

Harry crawled forward and bent over so that he could kiss the top of her bare feet. When he rose again, he looked up into her now uncovered, shocked eyes and activated a spell that would lower a person's inhibition slightly with mere eye contact. "Please, let me serve you, beautiful Mistress. I am yours to command."

An internal debate seemed to be raging in her mind as she contemplated his words. When he saw that one side seemed to have won over the other, he was surprised at her next words, but didn't let it show.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Mistress."

"I know you know what you're doing Harry! The question is why? What about Ginny?"

"What about Ginny?"

"I thought you were with her?"

"Yes, I have been with her, quite a few times, as I'm sure you already know."

"No! I mean, aren't you two...you know, going out? Or something?"

"We haven't really discussed it yet, so I'd say technically no, we're not."

"So all you two do is have sex?"

"We haven't actually had intercourse yet, but we do pleasure each other in a variety of different ways."

He could see in her eyes that she thought his logic was sound, even though she didn't seem to agree with it. He and Ginny didn't seem to ever get around to defining their relationship when they were bringing themselves to mind-blowing orgasms, so technically he was telling the truth. He actually got the impression that, as long as he was giving her a steady supply 'happy endings', Ginny really didn't care about those kinds of details. He'd have to talk to her when she got back. Maybe lay down a few ground rules.

"So then, why are you doing...this?" She motioned between the two of them.

"My only desire is to bring my Mistress pleasure. I am at her beck and call. If you command it, it shall be done." Harry could see her knees weaken and wobble. But then, immediately after, he saw in her expression that she had found a new thought to latch onto. Like when she found the key to a particularly difficult problem.

"So...you'll do whatever I want you to? Without question?" Harry nodded. "What if I were to ask you to answer all my questions truthfully."

"Then I will." A moment of realization struck Harry, just before she smirked in triumph.

"What kind of magic have you been using on Ginny, and possibly me?" Harry closed his eyes in defeat. "You promised to answer truthfully." She quickly added.

Harry sighed. "Yes, I suppose I did. Though I didn't expect to get caught for at least a while longer. You are truly a remarkable witch, Mistress." Hermione blushed at his praise. "I've been using a few magic spells that I learned from three books I bought over the summer. Books on sex magic." Hermione's eyes grew dark with anger. Harry continued his explanation to ease the fears that obviously sprang forward in her mind. "None of which can be used on an unwilling participant, Hermione." He used her name instead of the title he'd been using to get the message across clearly. She seemed to calm down a bit afterward. "Nothing in any of the books can force a person to do anything they would normally refuse on their own."

Hermione started pacing the room a bit while letting this new information sink in. "So Ginny...truly wants to do what you two have been doing?"

"On some level, yes."

"What exact spells have you used on her?"

"I've used one that increases the size and control I have over my, uh...dick." Hermione's eyes widened at his choice of words. Harry had never been known to swear before, but she could see that something had obviously changed in him over the summer. "I used another to increase my muscle tone, size and definition. All so that she would find me even more attractive than she already did. I also used a spell that transferred the pleasurable feelings she gets from vaginal stimulation to her mouth and throat, and I used a spell that laced my semen with a compulsion that would slowly increase her desire for me until she wanted me to give her another orgasm, thus resetting the compulsion, starting the cycle all over again."

"Compulsion? But you said..."

"If she didn't truly and honestly want me to give her an orgasm, the compulsion would dissipate harmlessly."

"And me? What have you used on me?"

"So far, only one spell. A slight inhibition decreaser, triggered by eye contact." She seemed to be surprised that he had only used one spell on her. He thought of mentioning the enchanted semen she'd gotten from Ginny, but decided to save that one for later. The effects of such a small amount seemed to be minimal at best, and technically he hadn't really used it on her, she picked it up collaterally.

"But...that doesn't make sense. The way I've been feeling...with you acting like this..."

"Something I started to suspect just a couple weeks ago at the Burrow. I was hoping the inhibition reducer would prove my theory one way or the other."

A puzzled look came across her face. She looked down at him again; he continued to kneel with his head bowed. "You thought...I would be into...bondage?"

Harry smirked. "No, not bondage...domination. There is a difference."

Her eyes unfocussed for a few moments before quickly returning to normal. "But...why? What do you get out of it?" The fact that she wasn't denying his theory made his body shiver with anticipation.

"The same thing I get from Ginny. I discovered over the summer that seeing a girl orgasm is something that gives me more pleasure than I've ever felt before. Nothing turns me on more than being able to be the one driving a girl toward an earth-shattering climax. Catching the snitch is NOTHING compared to how I've felt with Ginny these past two weeks."

Hermione seemed to contemplate the meaning behind his words for a few moments. "So that would mean, that you wanted...me? To feel...pleasure?"

"Yes."

"But, I never knew you thought about me like that. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I didn't really recognize it until a couple weeks ago, and I'm guessing it was the same for you." She nodded in agreement. "Hermione, you've been my best friend, even more-so than Ron, since that first trip on the Express, and until this summer, it was difficult to see you as anything other than a best friend, maybe even the sister I never had, but with how I've...changed...over the summer, I've realized just how much you've actually done for me over the years, and I thought you might enjoy a little return on your investment? It might only represent a small fraction of how truly important you are to me, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to repay the kindness and friendship you've given me thus far."

Harry could see that her eyes were welling up with tears, so he took the opportunity to change the direction of the conversation, he really wasn't that good around crying women, even if they were happy tears.

He quickly got up and grabbed a clean towel from one of the drawers before turning to kneel in front of her once more, holding the towel up while bowing his head. "For you, my lady."

Hermione grabbed the towel to wipe her eyes and face. "I don't know if we should be doing this. I don't even know if I CAN do this. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship in even the slightest."

Harry looked up into her eyes once more. "The spell is off this time, Hermione. This is just me talking. Let it go. Unchain yourself. We've been friends for too long to let something as trivial as a few orgasms come between us. I'm giving you the opportunity to live out your dreams, whether you've had them yet or not, and nothing in this world would make me happier than being the one to help you achieve your wildest fantasies." He bent over once more to kiss the top of her feet. "Please, Mistress."

A war raged in Hermione's mind as she considered his words. The minor pleasure she received the few times she'd been able to boss him and Ron around without repercussion, played across the forefront of her emotions. He guaranteed that this wouldn't hurt their friendship, but how could he be so sure? And what will happen when Ginny finds out? The ripple of pleasure that ran through her body as he kissed her feet broke the stalemate. Oh, Merlin alive, the possibilities sent shivers up her spine! She only hoped they'd be able to look each other in the eyes in the morning.

Hermione took a few calming breaths before providing her response. "Stand up." Harry did so, a look of hope dancing in his eyes. His face broke into a wide smile when he realized what her decision was. "Stop smiling! I hate that smug look. It reminds me too much of Malfoy."

Harry's face took on an expression of regret. "My apologies Mistress. Never again."

"It damn well better not happen again!" Harry's eyes widened at her language and the forcefulness behind it. He'd never imagined her talking that way even in his wildest imagination...his cock jumped at how much it turned him on. "Oh, Harry, you have no idea just how much willpower I instill in myself to keep from uttering even the slightest swear word on a daily basis! Growing up around my war veteran father, who couldn't stop swearing to save his life, has left me exposed to the sort of language that would make a sailor's toes curl, but I've always thought it would make me look like an ignorant jackass if I ever swore myself. I've always wondered what people might say if they were ever able to hear my inner thoughts when I berate people."

Hermione's face scrunched up in deep concentration. A few seconds later, she erupted. "Motherfucking titty-sucking no-balled son of a bitch!" Harry's eyes bugged out almost comically. Never in his life could he have ever imagined anything remotely close to what was happening at this very moment. "YES! Oh fuck that feels so good! Cock, shit, cunt, twat, asshole, pussy, tits, balls, bitch, hell, boner, dick, fuck, dildo, blowjob, vagina!" Harry couldn't help the snicker that escaped his lips. Hermione looked at him sharply. "What do you think you're laughing at, fuckpole?" Harry wasn't sure if his eyes could widen anymore. He'd released a foul-mouthed monster!

"Sit on the table." Harry hesitated for only a second. "Now!"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Stop calling me Mistress! It sounds so...medieval. Call me...My Love...from now on."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Yes, My Love."

"Holy hell, that feels so good when you say it like that. I'm not all that experienced with love, so I'm not exactly sure what it means to feel what I feel when you say that, but I could definitely get used to this."

"So could I, My Love."

Hermione walked up closer to him so that she stood between his legs and their faces were only centimeters apart. "I've only ever gone as far as kissing a guy, and Victor wasn't all that good at it from what I could tell. Show me different, Harry. Show me what it's like to really be kissed."

And so he did.

A few minutes later, they broke apart for lack of oxygen. "Holy fuck! Victor was a clueless moron! That was downright pussy tingling!"

"I'm glad you liked it, My Love."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay, this isn't going to work. You're acting too much like a servant. I want you to act how you'd normally act, except you'll still do whatever I say and still call me 'My Love'."

Harry thought about it a second. He was actually enjoying his act, but this was about her, so... "Shouldn't be a problem. What do you want to do next?"

She gave him a scathing look. "No questions. Only I ask the questions."

"Of course, My Love."

"Would you do this for Ginny if she asked?"

"If I thought she would enjoy it, sure, but she's more the type that wants to be taken care of, at least in an intimate setting anyway. We both know she's a fireball in public."

"Shoving your cock down her throat isn't exactly the epitome of caring."

"You know, I had a feeling she was going to tell you everything. No, that first encounter wasn't what could be considered caring. I let my sexual frustrations out on her that first time. I don't feel sorry about it, since we didn't do anything she didn't want to, but all the times after that were much more intimate, as I got to know her preferences better."

"I'm not sure what to think about all this. First you screw Ginny's brains out, now you want to see me make my O-face. I know you're not really looking for anything long-term, even with all that sentimental crap that made me cry a little bit ago, but then, what's your goal here? Are you just looking to fuck every girl you see or are there other motivations?"

Harry sighed. His dick was twitching with every swearword she used, and had to be as hard as a diamond by now, but he also knew how her mind tended to latch onto an idea until her curiosity was properly satisfied. "I know it sounds a bit insensitive, but yes, my plan this hear at school was to have as much fun as I could with whoever was willing."

"Which would be almost every cunt in Hogwarts. Why the sudden interest in sex, Harry? You've never really cared about that part of human nature till this summer. Believe me, I would have noticed."

"I never really had a chance to think about it before, did I? With who raised me and where I grew up, when would I have ever had the opportunity to learn about these things? They'd certainly never teach me. Even after getting into Hogwarts, I only heard snippets here and there about this and that. Yes, I eventually came to understand how babies were made, and how good it felt to be kissed, but I was completely clueless about everything else. Having a stark raving murderer on my tail hasn't helped me much in that department either."

"So what's changed?"

"The most accurate explanation would probably involve my cousin's stash of porn."

"Wait a second. You're telling me that this summer is the first time you've ever seen porn?"

"Yeah, this was the first summer I was ever brave enough to snoop around the house. I tried it when I was little, but only got thrown in the cupboard for it. With Dumbledore giving me the ability to defend myself with magic if needed, I got a bit more courageous this time around. That's when I found Dudley's stash."

"Pornography isn't exactly the best source for learning about sex, Harry. It's mostly fantasy and gross exaggeration."

"I know, I figured that much out, but that didn't keep me from wanking my bollocks off every couple hours." Hermione's eyes widened at his admission. "No, most of what I know now I learned out of the three sex magic books I ordered from the Flourish and Blotts."

Hermione did a double take. "I didn't know they even had those kinds of books, and I know almost every inch of that store."

"I'm sure you do, but these had to be special ordered, and I also paid for an anonymity contract. I assume almost every witch or wizard that orders these books likes to keep their transactions private. The fact that they cost about two hundred galleons each even after a fifty percent discount might be another reason for their rarity."

"Two Hundred!"

"Yeah, crazy, I know. I also found out after reading them that it takes a pretty powerful wizard to even make an attempt at casting sex related spells. Not to mention that most of them are wandless and, quite often, require skin-on-skin contact."

Hermione took on a pensive look. "You know, I sometimes wondered why there weren't hundreds of wizards running rampant through the muggle world using their magic to get sex whenever they wanted."

"Exactly. I thought the same thing about the Imperio curse when I first heard about it, before realizing that you'd just feel like you're having sex with yourself. Takes a pretty far-gone sicko to use that one to rape somebody."

A few moments of silence passed between the two before Hermione spoke again. "Can I read them, then? That is, if you don't mind."

"What is mine is yours, My Love." Harry could swear he saw a flash of desire in her eyes.

"Still...it would be rude not to ask."

"From now on, when we're in a private setting, you don't ever have to worry about asking me anything ever again. I'm yours to do with what you will."

If Harry didn't know better, he could have sworn she had a mini orgasm right then and there. But she braved through it well enough to continue the discussion. "So...you're quest this year is to have sex with every willing witch at Hogwarts?" She asked, getting back to her original question.

Harry looked at her with wary eyes. "It's not just some macho territory conquering mission. The mere thought of being able to put a look of pure bliss on a girl's face has ignited something inside me this summer, something I never would have imagined in my wildest dreams. Ginny stoked the fire a little bit, but I get the feeling that it just isn't enough. I can't express in words how good it felt to watch the look on her face each and every time she had an orgasm. It was pure, unhindered, unfiltered bliss for me."

Hermione struggled with her body's reaction at the passion in his words. What he was describing was unlike anything she'd every heard before, even in the trashy romance novels she sometimes read back home. "What about a girlfriend? Or a wife? There's more to relationships than just sex, Harry." Harry could see the slight look of disapproval in her eyes as she spoke, but there was also no mistaking the excitement he could see in her body language.

"And sometimes sex is just sex. I want to make it very clear to you, My Love, that whatever we do here, if we decide to do anything at all, we will be nothing more, or nothing less, than two friends seeking mutual pleasure in each other's arms. If anything, I think our friendship might even strengthen because of it. We know each other better than anyone else ever has. I won't ever do anything you don't want me to do, but at the same time, I'm willing to do whatever it is that you desire, just so that I can bring a smile to your face. If that happens to be sex, then fine. If it's just a hug, I'm good with that too. As long as you're happy, I'll be happy." He could see her eyes begin to water up again. "Did I ever tell you that you were the second person I can remember that had ever hugged me?"

She shook her head no, seemingly unable to find her voice.

"Well, you were, and nothing could ever make me forget that, or jeopardize that connection."

"Who was the first person?"

"Mrs. Weasley. But hers just wasn't as significant as it was with someone my own age. It's not that I don't appreciate her hugs or anything, but she seems to give them out like they're going out of style. It's just not the same. With you, it was just more...special."

A devious glint returned to Hermione's eyes. "So you're not going to try pounding her pussy, then? For being number one?" Harry's thoughtful pause wiped the smile off her face. "Oh my Merlin, Harry, you can't be serious! She's married! And...and old!"

Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt Mr. Weasley like that, so no, that probably won't ever happen. But if, in the midst of some crazy set of impossible circumstances, I was presented with the opportunity - without the possible consequence of tearing their family apart - well...seeing Mrs. Weasley maker her 'O-face', as you call it, would give me just as much pleasure as it would from any other girl."

"Shit, Harry, you're a fucking sexual deviant!"

Harry chuckled, "look who's talking."

"Me getting pleasure from being bossy and swearing like a sailor is nowhere near the level of deviance it takes to get pleasure out of screwing your best friend's mother's brains out. Especially when it's Molly fucking Weasley we're talking about here!"

"Have you seen how big her tits are? I get a stiffy almost every time she hugs me! At least after I hit puberty anyway."

Hermione took a second to search her memory. "They are quite large," she admitted. "But so is the rest of her, for someone so short anyway."

Harry laughed. "I'll admit, I'm still shallow enough to not want to see the O-face on someone as ugly as Bulstrode, but I only know of a few women that would fit that category and most of them are considered that way only because of their age. Mrs. Weasley might be a little...stout...but I could still get a hard-on thinking of how good it would feel to stick my dick between those massive boobs."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I rest my case. Sexual Deviant. That's just not normal, Harry."

"When has my life ever been normal?"

"Point taken. But what about, say...Professor McGonagal?"

"What about her?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Would you stuff her with your sausage? Bury your meat in her taco?"

Harry leaned back in thought, trying not to burst out laughing at her language. "Normally she would be out of the age range, but there IS that whole teacher/student aspect to it..."

Hermione gaped in amazement. "Bloody hell, Harry! I...I don't even know what to say to that!"

Harry spread his arms in innocence. "So I'd want to ram her cunt so hard that her bun comes undone, what's the big deal?"

"Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable."

"You're forgetting about reality here Hermione. The odds of our Head of House wanting me sexually even in the slightest are even less than the odds of you riding Snape's snake pole." At Hermione's hesitation, Harry gaped at her in shock. "Oh, don't even tell me!"

His best friend cringed. "I thought about it a couple times, but only how it would feel to be his teacher and have him be the student. To put him down and tell him he was a worthless twat waffle. Reverse the roles a bit. A couple times it got me a little aroused. Sue me. There's no chance of that ever happening anyway, so don't get your panties in a bunch."

"And thank Merlin for that!" Harry ducked away as Hermione made an attempt to swat his arm.

Harry was about to jump further out of her reach when Hermione laughed playfully and said, "come back here you little shit!"

While he continued to jump and juke out of her reach, Harry suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be playing a role here. The speed at which he stopped dodging out of the way brought Hermione to a startled stop. The look in his eyes as she silently questioned him with her own, conveyed exactly what was going on, and the shiver that went up her spine at that realization was nearly visible to the naked eye. She closed her eyes in an attempt to muster up at least a small amount of self-control.

Harry stood there watching as his best friend struggled against her own nature. The fact that it took so much effort on her part only made him want to see her come even further out of her shell. "Just let go, Hermione. Set yourself free. There's no reason to hold back with me." No response came as she continued to fight with her own thoughts and desires.

Just when Harry was about to say more, Hermione said something through her clenched teeth that sent his stomach flipping. "We need a safe word…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"A safe word?" Harry knew what it was from the magazines, but she didn't give the impression she was into that aspect of domination.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Hermione muttered under her breath before speaking in a much firmer tone. "Yes, a safe word. We'll be playing a role, so we'll need a word or phrase that will allow us to let each other know if things get too far or too weird."

It made sense to him. But then, she always made sense to him. "Okay...how 'bout...Draco on a popsicle?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't want to be screaming Malfoy's name in the middle of...well...whatever we might do."

"Right, of course. Okay, how about...twat waffle? That was a good one by the way."

She shook her head. "No, it has to be something we wouldn't say normally, and I can't guarantee I won't say that."

Harry's brow furrowed. "What in the world could we possibly be doing that would make you scream 'twat waffle' at me? Wait, no...don't answer that. I'm not sure I wanna know."

Hermione stood there for a few moments thinking. "Okay, how about... Nymphadora?"

Harry smiled. "She'll kill us if she ever finds out, but it's perfect. We've already trained ourselves not to say it in normal conversation. Absolutely brilliant, Love!"

"Nymphadora it is then." She took a deep shuddering breath and closed her eyes, as if she were preparing to jump off a cliff or something.

"Okay, so what do..."

"Quiet! I'm trying to think." She opened her eyes and glared, but faltered a bit when she saw that she startled him. After a few moments, she placed her hands on each side of his face and looked directly into his eyes. "I'm not ever going to hurt you, Harry, you know that right?"

He smiled back at her. "Of course I do. It's just that this is a whole new side of you that I've never seen before. I'm excited, but at the same time, I have no idea what to expect."

She looked into his eyes again for a moment as if searching for something that wasn't there before. "That's one of things that I think I'm really going to enjoy about this. You'll be the first person ever to experience the 'Inner Hermione'. The parts of myself that I've never shown anyone before."

"I'm honored that you're willing to share it with me."

With a small smile, she released his face and stepped back, giving him a long, critical look. "Okay, let's see what I've got to work with here. Ginny's recollections seem to be a bit embellished upon, and I want to know if there's any truth to it, so... stand up and take your clothes off."

Harry hesitated for a moment before Hermione lifted one of her eyebrows at his moment of reluctance. He couldn't believe that this was actually going to happen, but he willed his controllable member to stay in it's flaccid state as he proceeded to remove his shirt and pants. When it came time for his boxers, he bent over and slowly let them pool around his ankles before slowly straightening up.

Hermione gasped at the sight in front of her. Never before had she imagined that a dick could get so big. And never before had she imagined that Harry could have such a beautiful body. After a few moments of staring, her brain finally caught up to her mouth. "Are you using any spells right now?"

"Not technically."

"What do you mean?"

"I made a mistake the first time with Ginny. I forgot to key in the cancellation spell with my physical changes and ended up making them permanent. I found another way to cancel them, but decided I liked things the way they turned out."

"I can see why. You did a good job on the muscles. Not big enough to see any noticeable change with your clothes on, but very nice in an intimate setting. How, um...big... were you before?"

"About half this size."

Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I'm no expert mind you, but that doesn't exactly seem too bad from what I know. Why keep it this big? Ginny wasn't exactly detailed in her explanation of how things...fit, but you do seem a little...on the large side." She inwardly wondered how much pain would come with the pleasure of having him inside her.

Harry smirked. "There's a spell I can use that'll increase the size of whichever body part I choose on my partner."

"Oh."

"As long as she wants me too, of course." Harry could see the wheels turning in his best friends' head as he answered. He had the urge to ask her about it, but remember that he wasn't allowed to ask any questions without her permission.

After a few moments of self-deliberation, Hermione stood up straighter and lifted her nose slightly as if standing up for herself. "Okay then. Make my tits bigger."

"Are you sure? You're actually not that ba-"

"I said make them bigger, Harry, now!"

Harry quickly raised his hand in her direction and concentrated. A few seconds later, her chest grew from a respectable C cup to a full D, stretching her shirt tighter than it ever did before.

Hermione looked down at her enlarged boobs and marveled at how much more they swayed and jiggled than before. "I've always wondered what it would feel like to be this big. The other girls always got all the attention just because their tits were bigger than mine."

Harry struggled to keep his member from jumping to attention as his best friend of five years began to squeeze and fondle herself. When she noticed him watching, she increased her enthusiasm as she took a few steps forward.

"Like what you see, Harry?"

"Of course, My Love." He nodded as he responded.

"Would you like to see them bigger? Be honest now."

"Y-yes."

As she took a couple more steps so that there were only a few inches of space between them, she leaned over and kissed the top of each of her breasts before looking into his eyes again. "I want to try something then, and then we can see where it leads us. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you think you can make my whole body bigger? Not just one part at a time?"

Harry's eyes widened. "T-there wasn't anything in the book that said otherwise."

She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips before saying, in a sultry voice that he'd never imagined could come from her mouth, "make me bigger then, Harry."

"H-how big?" He couldn't help himself any longer. His dick slowly rose to a thickness and hardness he'd never felt before. Never had he imagined that his best friend could turn him on so much.

"How about you start, and I'll tell you when to stop." She looked down at his rock-hard cock and smirked. "My, my, aren't we a growing boy?"

Harry waved his hand at her again and concentrated on what he wanted done. When he opened his eyes to see if he was successful, he took in the most erotic sight he had ever seen in his life. Second by second, Hermione's body grew centimeter by centimeter. Expanding in all directions as her head slowly rose above his hairline. Her breasts nearly brushed against his face as she grew taller and they grew bigger. He was lost in hormonal bliss at seeing something he never imagined possible before, and it was a few seconds before he even recognized that a voice was speaking to him.

"Harry, stop!"

Harry blinked twice and then jumped backward. "Shit, sorry!" He cancelled the spell and stood back as he craned his neck up to see his best friend bending at the neck so that her head wouldn't hit the four-meter ceiling. "Holy fuck." He scanned her body from head to toe, realizing that her now-uncovered pussy was staring right back at him at a little above eye-level.

"Oh, Merlin, this feels so good, Harry. Being so big. I feel so powerful...like I can do anything in the world I want to."

Harry was speechless as she knelt down to the floor; her head still about half a meter taller than his.

She leaned over so that her oversized, yet beautiful face was level with his. "I am so turned on right now, you wouldn't even believe."

"Oh, I think I can believe."

Hermione looked down at his throbbing cock for a moment and gave him a predatory smirk. "Let's see how well your little prick stands up to my giant pussy then, shall we?"

"Bloody hell, I thought you'd never ask."

"Lay down, then, lover boy. You might want to cushion the floor first, though. I'm really not in the mood to crush anyone today."

Harry did as she asked and laid his back on the mattress-soft wooden floor. His member stood hard and proud, perpendicular to his horizontal position as he marveled at how he'd found himself in this situation. Hermione, for her part, crawled over the top of him, straddling his normal sized legs with her tree-trunk sized ones, enjoying the powerful feeling that came with being so much bigger than her best friend.

"Let's see if this sex thing is all it's cracked up to be. Don't disappoint me, Harry."

"I'll do my best." Inwardly, Harry was smirking at her last command. It left open a few doors for him if he ended up not being big enough for her engorged love canal. Thankfully, it turned out he had no cause for concern as she slowly, but surely, lowered herself onto his flagpole. She was large, that was obvious enough, but she was also a virgin, and therefore, still tight enough for him to cause a little discomfort as she worked her way down toward breaking her cherry. As soon as he found himself inside her all the way, she paused for a few moments to catch her breath as he goggled at how her huge boobs heaved and jiggled with each inhalation.

It was a strange sensation, to be sure, having someone so large sitting atop him, with her pubic hairs tickling his stomach around his navel and her huge ass almost sitting past mid-thigh, but the pleasure he saw on her enlarged face sent any further strangeness he might have felt to a metaphorical corner with a proverbial dunce cap on. As she began to move up an down at an increased rhythm, all doubts fled his mind as he concentrated on seeing if he could put her in an orgasmic coma like he had with Ginny their first time together.

"Oh - Merlin - yes - Harry - I never - imagined - this - would - feel -so - good." With each word she sunk herself onto his cock, taking a breath between each thrust.

For a good twenty minutes, she rode him, having orgasmic tremors every few minutes, calling his name breathlessly each and every time, but it was getting to the point where Harry wasn't sure if he could take it anymore. Not only was he getting physically tired, but he was also starting to feel the downside of having someone so big repeatedly sitting on you for an extended period of time.

It was time to take things to the next level.

He had to make his changes subtle enough to where she didn't suspect anything. True, he had her inadvertent command to not disappoint her in the bank, but he still wanted her to feel in control of everything. The fact that one of her fantasies was to become bigger than anyone else make it clear that she was turned on be being in command of the situation, and he had no intention of taking that away from her...at least until he send her over the climactic edge, that is.

Slowly but surely, he increased the rigidness of his cock, while at the same time, enlarging the veins that covered his rock-hard boner. The increased friction was almost instantly noticeable as Hermione began to squeeze herself around him to increase the sensation. As her muscles pulsed around him, he slowly increased the sensitivity of her inner walls and clit as he built up his own muscle strength so that he could withstand her increasingly frenzied ministrations.

"Oh...Maeve, Harry...YES! MORE! HARDER!"

Harry firmly believed that he'd be dead right now if it weren't for the industrial strength cushioning charm he put on the floor. Luckily that wasn't a problem as he ramped up her sensitivity another two levels.

"OH...Ahhh...AHHHHH...OH Merlin! OHHHHH...ohhhhh...YEEEEESSSS!"

At that moment, Harry let it all loose. Her sensitivity doubled, his thickness doubled, his length increased so that he was just big enough to 'bottom out'. As Hermione bent over in ecstasy, he reached up and grabbed her strawberry-sized nipples and twisted. His cock began to vibrate of it's own accord, driving his best friend to orgasmic convulsions.

Harry watched as she sat up out of his reach and spread her arms wide, knocking dishes and pans off the counters in the process. Her hands pressed against the walls, breaking the aged wood outward as her super-sized strength went out of control. She screamed his name at the top of her enlarged lungs and threw her head back, crashing it into the light fixture and sending a spray of glass across the room. But she didn't seem to notice as she quickly bent back forward in order to look down between her massive, jiggling tits. The look in her eyes was something that Harry didn't think he would ever forget in this lifetime or the next. If he were to cast a Patronus right now, he wasn't sure it wouldn't blind anyone that was unfortunate enough to look upon it. Her pupils were dilated to the point where he couldn't see a single speck of her usual hazel color. Her upper lip was raised as if she were about to growl at him. Her chest heaved up and down almost uncontrollably and for an instant, he thought she might bend over and bite his head off like some kind of wild animal. Her next words, however, drove those thoughts quickly away.

"I didn't give you permission to do that, Harry."

Harry smirked, knowing he had an ace in the hole. "I beg to differ, My Love."

She raised her eyebrow at his apparent defiance. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but I wasn't quite ready to finish yet."

"Then I beg for your forgiveness, My Love. The one mistake I made was in ending things sooner than you wished. But I felt I had a good reason at the time."

"And what reason is that?" She leaned over him with a playful, but menacing glare in her eyes.

"My apologies, My Love, but I don't think my body could have withstood your...enthusiasm...much longer. So I decided to up the ante a bit."

The predatory look in her eyes vanished. "Oh." She sat back up and Harry could tell her subconscious self was beginning to return. "Oh my..."

"Hermione!" The firmness in her voice broke her train of thought. When he had her attention, he reached up and ran a gentle hand over the area under her navel. "If I thought I was in any serious danger I would have used the safe word, believe me."

"But you said I was hurting you!"

"No, I said I didn't think I'd last much longer. You wouldn't have broken anything, but I wasn't really in the mood to be walking funny for the next few days, so I ramped things up a bit to get things moving along. You were in a world all your own for a while there and I didn't think I had the stamina to go that much longer doing something so physically demanding. I'm not exactly as experienced as my bravado implies."

After thinking about it a few moments, and then showing a bit of relief on her face, she folded her arms across her considerable chest and looked down at him with a critical eye. "You still did something at the end there that I didn't ask for, though."

"Actually, I was well within the boundaries you set for me if you think about it for a moment."

Harry smiled as she took on that scrunched up look that showed she was trying to figure something out. It was still just as adorable at twice the size.

When he saw that she finally figured out, he smirked as she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "'don't disappoint me, Harry.'"

"Exactly."

"Well, you hit that command right on the head in any case. I'm sure-as-hell not disappointed in the least."

"I've noticed. And so has the kitchen."

His best friend looked around the room at the destruction she'd caused. "Wow."

"That had to be the most erotic thing I've ever seen or imagined in my life, Hermione. I never would have guessed you had it in you."

"And what a way to lose my virginity, too. You never do things halfway, do you, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Not if I can help it."

Just then, a look of horror crossed Hermione's oversized face.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Tonks."

Harry had assumed their little role-playing game had ended at this point, so it was with a confused look on his face that he responded to his giantess friend, "I thought our safe word was Nymphadora?"

But instead of Hermione answering, another voice spoke up from the entranceway behind him. "And I thought I was clear when I said I didn't want anyone using that name?"

* * *

Harry closed his eyes, trying his best to will himself into believing this was some kind of nightmare, but it was to no avail.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I must say, when I found out it was my turn to check on you two, I gave it only the slightest possibility that I might find you two snogging on the sitting room couch with your hands all over each other. But instead, what do I hear when I walk in through the front door? 'HARREEE! OH! OH MERLIN! OH!'" She mimicked Hermione's voice almost perfectly, which made the whole situation even more embarrassing for the still-naked teens. "Imagine my surprise when I decide to take a peak through the kitchen door only to find an oversized, big-titted Hermione Granger, riding a horse-cocked, not to mention ripped, Boy-Who-Lived like a cowboy rides a bucking-mad bronco."

Not able to stand it any longer, Harry waved his hand upward, cancelling every charm he'd placed on the two of them before he and Hermione had started. His best friend shrunk down to normal size as their bodies returned to where they were when they woke up that morning. They both immediately scrambled for their clothes.

"Aw, don't cover up on my account. And that was some fancy wandless work, Harry. Mind letting a girl in on your secrets?"

"Um..."

Not knowing what to say, Harry and Hermione took the time to get fully dressed again. At the same time they were visibly flushed with embarrassment and still looking as if they'd just been shagged rotten, which just so happened to be true in this case.

Tonks, for her part, began to giggle and laugh uncontrollably. "Holy Merlin, you two should see your faces right now. If only I had a camera."

Hermione was quickly turning from embarrassed, to ashamed, to genuinely upset, as the young Auror laughed her head off. Harry, seeing his best friends' plight decided to take action.

"And imagine if it was Moody that walked in! Bloody hell that would have been pri-IIIEEEEEEEEAAAHHH!" Tonks squealed at such a high pitch that the teens had to cover their ears. When the metamorph subsequently feinted to the ground unconscious, the sound died off and they were left with only a slight ringing in their eardrums.

Hermione rushed over to check the older woman, but was kept away by Harry. "Don't worry, she's fine."

"What did you do?"

"I gave her the mother of all orgasms. Although I'm not sure if I'll ever put that much power into a spell like that again, she looked a bit insane there for a second at the end."

"Oh…Yeah, that's probably for the best."

Harry stopped to think for a moment. "I wonder..."

"What is it?"

"Do you think I'd be able to kill anyone with an orgasm?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Bellatrix LeStrange, or maybe Narcissa Malfoy."

Hermione took a moment to think about it. "Well if you couldn't kill them, you could sure-as-hell take them out of a fight. Though I'm not sure I'd want to see what either of their O-faces looked like."

"Maybe I could enlarge their boobs so big they wouldn't be able to move."

"Something to ponder for the future I'm sure. How long do you think we should leave the cackling cunt on the floor?"

Harry snort-laughed. "Cackling cunt?"

"I like her, but she was getting just a little too much pleasure out of our embarrassment."

"She probably has no idea it was your first time. And I'm not exactly fond of being laughed at so much either."

"I suppose we can't just leave her on the floor like that?"

Harry nodded in agreement before casting a wandless Enervate.

It took a few moments for her to gather her wits, but when Tonks finally sat up against the cupboards she looked up at the two teens properly chastised. "I guess I went a little too far, didn't I?"

"Just a little." Harry responded.

At the sound of his voice, Tonks shivered uncontrollably as her body tensed. Harry and Hermione shared a puzzled glance at her reaction.

"Are you o-?"

"Stop talking, Harry! Please!" Tonks covered her ears until she was sure Harry wouldn't speak anymore. "I don't know what you're doing, but your voice is, ah...causing me to, uh...lose control."

"Lose control how?" Hermione interjected.

With a pointed glare and a head nod toward the area between her legs, Hermione got the clue.

"Oh...Oh!"

Tonks looked over to Harry. "Can you stop whatever it is that's causing this? I really am sorry or what I did earlier."

"But I'm not doing-"

"Holy fuck, Harry, stop talking!"

"It must be a side affect of that orgasm spell you gave her." Hermione surmised.

Tonks looked back at Harry. "You...gave me a...?"

"An orgas-"

"Merlin's BALLS, Harry! Will you shut the FUCK UP!" Another visible shiver passed over her body.

Harry held up his hands in surrender and backed away.

"Maybe you should check your...uh...information to see what might've happened?" Hermione asked, not wanting to give away where Harry got his newfound spell-knowledge."

"Good idea."

"For ALL that is GOOD in this world, Harry! Keep your goddamn pie hole shut!" Tonks spoke though her clenched teeth.

Deciding to have a little fun as he made his way out, Harry turned around after walking past the Auror and leaned down close to her ear, speaking in as deep a voice as he could muster, "anything for you, baby."

Tonks squealed in ecstasy once more before immediately turning to take a swing at him. Harry jumped out of the way and laughed as he bolted out the door, giving her a mini tremor with each overemphasized 'ha' along the way.


End file.
